


What if?

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Unrequited love can be a bitch, especially if only one of you if loyal to your assigned post.





	What if?

#  What if?

By MoonBeam95

Fandom: The Umbrella Academy

 

One of the best they said when they assigned you as his partner. 5, no name just a number, he was arrogant condescending and you admitted begrudgingly one of the best. In the time you spent together, travelling through time, killing whomever you were ordered. You had become rather attached to him but just as soon as you worked up the courage to tell him how you felt you were reassigned.

Your meetings were fleeting, limited to glances and mere hello and goodbyes as he went from job to job while you sat in a cubical assigning cases. Day after day you sat there enclosed in stark white walls caged behind a typewriter. Wondering what if, hoping to see him once more.

On the way to the coffee machine, via the infamous office gossip, you heard something that had you sprint back to your cubby, heels clicking. You slammed the door, heart pounding as you slumped against the door.  _ He’d _ broken his contract, he’d failed to complete his case. Dread plummeted in your stomach and your eyes closed, tears spilling down your face as you made your way back to the suddenly hated typewriter and tapped out the letters.

_ Termination of Number 5. _

 


End file.
